darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartbreak in Hoenn Ocean
The seventh episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the forty-first episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. One camper has a drastic change in personality due to tampering by another, leaving others worried. One Pokemon is also on a crusade to eliminate enemies, leaving someone else afraid their secret will be discovered. After a surprise crash-landing in the Hoenn Ocean, the challenge is searching for keys and chests and solving a riddle in the middle of the ocean! After one camper harms a teammate, tensions are high. The challenge leaves one Pokemon heartbroken, while another's secret love causes problems. Another camper debates their relationship status with another, and in the end, somebody is voted off for causing major disturbances on the team and during the challenge, but this elimination leaves somebody else a mystery to solve. Plot Lapras worries about Dragonite, who has not slept in a few days and is beginning to show serious stress and irritation. Hypno offers some sleeping pills he uses to cure his Insomnia ability, which Banette asks for to do the same; Hypno points out he'd have to unzip his mouth, and Banette admits defeat. In the confessional, Hypno admits that while making Dragonite stay awake for as long as possible was a bit cruel, they may see a different side of him during the challenge. Trapinch writes more in her diary as Lileep sits by her, trying to make friends. Lileep asks if she's drawing pictures, and Trapinch says she's deciding who to take down for reading her diary, causing Lileep to be nervous. Trapinch said she's heard about four people but refuses to say who the people are and who told her so. Bronzong reveals that he's been telling Trapinch these things to manipulate her; he can tell her any of his enemies read the diary and she'll target them. Golbat sits alone sadly until Gengar sits down next to him. Gengar asks if Golbat is okay, having noticed his gloomy attitude since the season began but not knowing of a reason for it. Golbat says he just doesn't like getting injured, but Gengar says he believes Golbat's luck will change one day. Gengar then says he's going to go make a move on Froslass, prompting Golbat to ask how he doesn't give up even though Froslass rejects him so often. Gengar says that he wants to win at least one battle on the show, so if he doesn't win the money he'd still be satisfied having Froslass. Gengar tries to be encouraging, saying Golbat's physical pain will heal quickly, but leaves, prompting Golbat to say it's actually his heart that hurts after Gengar is out of range. Murkrow, however, does hear. She decides to try to find out what's bothering him before mentioning that she's noticed Cacturne, Charmeleon, Gabite, and Wooper all seeming down as well, having learned to read people in her gang...of friends. Cacturne sighs, lamenting that he's barely even been able to see Gardevoir since the show started. He wonders if Mew is trying to keep them apart, worrying that Gardevoir may eventually crack under the pressure. Cacturne suddenly hears a voice at the window and sees Hitmonlee, trying to get back in the plane. However, he flies off the window when Mewtwo drives the plane into a very sudden descent, prompting Banette to ask if he's trying to kill them all, initiating a verbal fight between the two which is only broken up when Mew threatens to make them sing a duet. Mewtwo tries strangling Mew after this but loses control of the plane, which winds up in the ocean. Fortunately, the S.S. Kyogre can actually turn into a submarine! Charmeleon panics at being underwater, and Bronzong mocks Mew for pointing out the obvious, with Mew showing a dislike for Bronzong that might even be greater than his dislike for Hitmonlee. Mew explains that they're in the Hoenn Ocean, where they'll be looking for treasure underwater. Charmeleon and Arcanine freak out, but Mew explains that three Pokemon can be left behind in the ship. Each team will look for a chest and the five keys to open it; the chests also contain a riddle, which the Pokemon left on the ship can solve. Bronzong asks to be excused because he's too heavy, but Mew says no and sarcastically apologizes to him and Dragonite. Dragonite shocks everyone...by telling Mew to shut up. Gardevoir cannot believe that Dragonite was mean, and Lapras is terrified that the lack of sleep could affect him so much. Hypno adds that he also gave Dragonite a subconscious order to get meaner and angrier the longer he stays awake. The only thing that can undo the hypnosis is someone saying "Farewell, Dragonite" to him. Mew quickly leaves for the cockpit, sadly telling Mewtwo when he gets back that Dragonite insulted him, shocking even Mewtwo. Back with the campers, Cacturne allows Charmeleon and Arcanine to stay, while also advising that Banette stay due to his skill with riddles. Gardevoir also allows Ninetales to stay, and Kadabra volunteers since he's very smart. Gardevoir suggests that Lileep also stay since she's slow, but Lileep assures that she's fast in the water and advises that Trapinch stay instead, which the Ground-type doesn't protest. Lileep admits that part of the reason she recommended Trapinch to stay is that she's not sure who's manipulating her, but she thinks Ninetales is safe and Kadabra won't try anything with her there. The campers who need helmets to breathe underwater put them on, and Lileep worries about how deep they'll have to go. Dragonite then calls her a wimp, prompting Lapras to advise that he stay back, but Dragonite angrily rebuffs her. Cacturne comforts Lileep, who was used to shallower waters before she became a fossil. Mew then lets the campers out to search. Cacturne and Gardevoir tell their teams to split up to search. Mew, of course, makes things worse by making the campers sing! The song is called "Hoenn Ocean" and goes to the tune of "Under the Sea" from "The Little Mermaid." In the song, Gliscor finds a chest, Cacturne and Gardevoir reunite, even if briefly, Gliscor greets Dragonite, who tells him to shut up, Wooper gets a bit heartsick seeing Piloswine and Luxio swimming together, Luxio finds a key, and all the campers get sucked in a whirlpool for a short time. Gliscor and Dragonite carry the chest back to the sub, while Luxio brings the key. Gliscor tries making conversation with Dragonite, who gets angry merely at the polite conversation, prompting Gliscor to get angry in response. Luxio quickly drops her key inside, but Gliscor stops Dragonite before leaving, saying that he's going to tell Dragonite what everyone else is thinking; he's nice and they don't want to be mean to him, but he's still being a jerk. Gliscor tells him to suck it up and quit with the attitude, and the angry Dragonite swings a punch, which ends up getting Gliscor knocked out. Dragonite tosses him into the bathroom and leaves the sub again. Electrode finds a key but can't pick it up due to his lack of arms, so Gardevoir sends it with Bronzong after Froslass and Mismagius bring her another key they found. Mismagius is confident that they can win; not only do they have the chest and two more keys than Cacturne's team, but Kadabra is a genius and should be able to solve the riddle with no problem. Wooper and Diglett bring keys back to the sub. Wooper mentions to Banette that he thinks Cacturne is looking for Gardevoir, but Banette laughs and says he's probably multitasking. Before Wooper and Diglett can leave the sub, they catch Trapinch staring dreamily at them. The two are weirded out and leave right as Bronzong and Froslass arrive. Froslass goes to make a confessional about possibly hurting Gengar's feelings before screaming when she sees Gliscor unconscious in the bathroom. Cacturne finds the chest, satisfied that his team has caught up in the challenge and may win, but worries about Gardevoir, since her team has lost so much...would they think she was a bad leader? Gardevoir finds him and the two awkwardly try to begin a conversation. She tells him Pidgeot just found a key and they talk about how they haven't been able to talk much, but before Cacturne can say more Gabite pulls him away, dragging him to the sub so he can bring his chest back to the team. Cacturne swims away but sees the hurt in Gardevoir's eyes and begins thinking all he's doing is hurting her. Pidgeot returns to the sub with Mismagius and the key, where Froslass explains to her how she found Gliscor unconscious. When he comes to, he says Dragonite did it. Froslass is confused at why he would do that, but Gengar says Dragonite has been much meaner lately. Cacturne, Gabite, Dragonite, and Lapras all return, with Cacturne presenting the chest and Dragonite presenting a key. As the rest of the campers begin entering the hatch, Pidgeot goes to confront Dragonite, with Gliscor by her side. Dragonite claims that Gliscor looked like he was going to punch first, which Gliscor disputes. Dragonite continues being a jerk, before Murkrow speaks up, saying that in her "gang of friends," they never turned on each other, so he should cool down and help the team. Dragonite calls her a "gangster wannabe," prompting Murkrow to unleash a string of profanity that makes Dragonite swing at her, and though Cacturne and Banette try to hold him back, it looks like he'll succeed. However, at the last minute, Dragonite is frozen by an Ice Beam from Lapras, who seems heartbroken at how he's changed. Seeing this, Hypno is worried that the spell will come undone. Meanwhile, Kadabra unlocks the chest with all the keys, while Charmeleon melts the lock on his to save time. Charmeleon pulls out a riddle that reads, "A pretty girl, cold as steel, she's one person's entire world, but she's crushed him beneath her heel. From Total Pokemon Island, but I'll give you a hand. Fell for a fool, and was nobody's tool." Kadabra's reads, "Be careful, do not rush, who is Trapinch's secret crush?" Trapinch freezes, unwilling to reveal her secret. Lileep panics, wondering if she should reveal Trapinch's secret or stay silent. The other team, however, debates about who their clue refers to, considering but rejecting the idea of Weavile and Lopunny. Trapinch refuses to reveal her crush, so Lileep braces herself to do so. But before she can say the name, one Pokemon figures out the other team's clue. Mawile. Wooper figures it out, the girl is Mawile and the fool is him. Mew solemnly floats in and confirms Wooper's theory, telling Charmeleon to give Wooper the clue. On the back, Mawile wrote "We're over." Luxio, Piloswine, Diglett, and even Mew feel sorry for Wooper, who explains that Mawile is a Steel-type, always rejected him although he was head over heels for her, and she fell for Wooper, who was a fool for thinking the relationship would last. Wooper silently leaves, followed by Piloswine, Diglett, and Luxio. Mew gives the Deadly Darkrais the win and sends the Cool Cresselias to the elimination ceremony. Piloswine tries convincing Wooper to come out of the bathroom, to no avail. Wooper keeps saying he's a fool, and Piloswine knows there's nothing he can do to heal his friend's heart. Hypno, meanwhile, is satisfied to see that Dragonite is still just as angry. He worries that the others will vote out Trapinch instead of Dragonite, which could make Dragonite take the sleeping pills and cause his hypnotism to wear off. As he discusses his plans with himself, Kadabra approaches. Hypno asks who Kadabra wants out, but Kadabra says he has plans and leaves. Hypno wonders if hypnotizing Kadabra would be a good idea. Mew begins handing out Pokeblocks at the ceremony. Mismagius gets one first, followed by Gardevoir and Pidgeot. Kadabra, Electrode, Lileep, and Bronzong are also safe. Froslass, Dragonite, Gliscor, and Trapinch all got votes, but only Bronzong voted for Froslass (to cause chaos) and Dragonite for Gliscor. Mew jokes that Dragonite gets the last Pokeblock before actually giving it to Trapinch. Dragonite shouts at his teammates, prompting Gliscor to say he didn't listen to him very well, almost leading to a fight. Dragonite's teammates say goodbye, but Kadabra says "Farewell, Dragonite," leading to a reversal of Hypno's hypnosis. Dragonite becomes confused about where he is and what happened recently, confusing his team. Kadabra tries asking for information, but Mew pushes him out of the plane before Kadabra can get anything, to his frustration. Kadabra lingers at the elimination site, trying to figure out if Hypno was involved or not. Gardevoir sits alone, lost in thought, bothered by her team's losses but even more by her growing distance from Cacturne. She stops by first class but sees Cacturne apparently having fun with friends, and decides to leave him alone, believing that he'll be happier if he doesn't see her. Wooper also sits alone, thinking about Mawile and how he should have known. He misses her but knows he can't do anything to get her back. He flicks off the camera and begins crying. Outside, Diglett, Piloswine, and Luxio wait, concerned for their friend. None of them are happy with Mawile, but Diglett knows how happy she made Wooper and says it'll be a while for him to feel better. Piloswine really hopes he can find someone else who makes him happy. The three leave, knowing they can't help Wooper at the moment. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Lapras * Luxio * Murkrow * Piloswine * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Bronzong * Dragonite * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Kadabra * Lileep * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Trapinch Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes